


supplicant

by radovanryn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radovanryn/pseuds/radovanryn
Summary: [CoM-era, AkuXemSai, AkuSai implied] It is a curious sensation, to give himself to them in such a manner.
Relationships: Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Axel/Saïx/Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	supplicant

**Author's Note:**

> **Please read the tags!** There is a criminal lack of AkuXemSai in this fandom, so please accept this humble offering in the hopes that there will be more to come.

Axel circles Xemnas slowly, his bright, calculating gaze fixed on his Superior’s bound and prostrate form. Eight is stripped down to his pants and boots, coat and gloves hastily tossed aside, utterly forgotten. Xemnas, however, is completely bare—save for the binding at his wrists and across his eyes. Seven—Saïx, or _Sir_ —remains fully clothed, seated on the bed with his legs crossed, absolutely calm.

They’ve put Xemnas on the floor. _Like nothing, wouldn’t you agree?_ Saïx had remarked offhandedly after giving Axel the order. The assassin had complied without question, because that has always been Axel’s role in their game.

_ Whatever you say, boss. _

And it _is_ a game, despite appearances. Xemnas could end this, _this charade_ , in an instant if he so wished. He could reduce Saïx and his traitorous paramour to little more than _memories_ with a thought, but Xemnas does not. He takes curious pleasure, if such a phantom sensation could be called such, in playing the supplicant. Of kneeling.

_ Of taking. _

**[ _wshhh-snap_ ]**

Xemnas does not startle as Axel cracks the whip. For all his bravado, the youngest Nobody is the least experienced, and he lacks the finesse to bring the lash close enough to kiss Xemnas’s skin. Axel is much too similar to the sharp blades he wields; he can sting and scour, but he cannot strike subtly. Perhaps _this_ is why Xemnas humors him, his most errant disciple?

**[ _skk-crack_ ]**

“Let him feel it, Axel,” Saïx murmurs. “He would do well to wear the mark, _his mark_ , hmm?”

_ Ah, yes,  _ Xemnas thinks. It is not for Axel’s sake that he submits, but rather his failingly indiscrete handler. Saïx fascinates Xemnas. He is the most contradictory man, at once impeccably controlled yet completely wild. Saïx wears a leash, yet he also holds the lead. That is why Xemnas always accepts Seven’s invitation to join them in their dance, to witness wildfire and rage come together in spectacular fashion, for his…

_ Enjoyment. _

**[ _ppsss-snap_ ]**

_ Fire. _ Pain, bright and pure, burns across Xemnas’s shoulders and bicep as the lash curls around his arm. “Damn,” Axel mutters, displeased. He comes to Xemnas’s side, and runs his fingers gently along the fast-rising welt. “Missed. Y’know, I could never get the hang of these things.”

“You could, if only you had the patience to master it,” Saïx replies. There is a soft rustling, then quiet footsteps approaching them. Xemnas arches his back, seeking more of that delicate touch. He rather… _needs_ it, this curious amalgamation of pleasure and pain.

Indeed, what sort of leader would he be, if he did not _personally_ see to his subordinates’ instruction?

“Like this,” Saïx says—voice pitched low, nearly a growl. Xemnas does not need his eyes to know that Saïx has pressed himself against Axel’s back, guiding his hand… as he so often does, even if the others fail to see it.

Xemnas cannot see, but that does not mean that he is _blind_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have a moment, please leave some **kudos** or a **comment** \- AO3 has stopped counting non-user hits, so these really go a long way to show your support for content creators, myself included! 
> 
> Find me on Twitter [@radovanryn](https://twitter.com/radovanryn) for shameless Lea/Axel thirst, story teasers, and ficlets not available anywhere else. 
> 
> <3 Illia


End file.
